


An Alternate Path

by Greengargouille



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Korosensei Quest universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengargouille/pseuds/Greengargouille
Summary: During a dungeon exploration, Mimura wonder about his status as leader of the group.(Seated in the KoroQuest spin-off)





	An Alternate Path

**Author's Note:**

> This is an one-shot I made for Mimura's birthday, that was first published on tumblr.

From the simple, basic monster nest in a cave to the maze-like caste full of traps, dungeons came in all shapes and sizes, and young students aspiring to be heroes would, during their education, be confronted to various structures.

Still, despite no dungeon being quite like the other (except the northern caves that all looked the same), the one Group 2 was exploring that day was quite unusual for them. It could be summarized, as Chiba had called it as one point, as an “architectural mess”.

Apparently, some decades ago, an alchemist had installed his research tower on top of a abandoned mine, and with the apprentices and family members over the years, multiple additions were made to the building, without consideration for what had already been constructed. Rooms without doors to their own floors that could only be acceded by ascending and descending two different floors, windows opening on another walls and doors opening on emptiness ; and, like any den from a rich alchemist a bit too paranoid about their work, the path to the research rooms was filled traps only the master the of place could deactivate.

This obviously turned out to be a mistake when it turned out the mines used as a base were filled with monsters. When the Big Bad then in place had been defeated, those creatures went dormant, but after ten years and a new monster king, they finally woke up and invaded the building, which became a dungeon ever since. What at its peak might have been a mismatch of different ambiance and decoration styles was slowly eaten by decay and dust and turned into an eerie place.

Though the different floors have been fascinating each in their own way to the group (though extremely frustrating in their attempts to draw a map as part of their exploration homework), nothing was quite as jarring as what they were currently seeing. Giant stairs of black stone, cut meticulously despite their size, illuminated by lamps of colored glass still working after all those years; on one side, not so much a wall than a reminder they were currently descending toward the underground floors, earth and mineral as far as the eye could see, not even properly cut; on the other, no guardrail, nothing to stop what would be a fatal fall. This would probably be scarier if a lone step of the stairs wasn’t large enough for the seven of them to sit at ease without touching, but it did make one wonder what have been the directives during the construction.  


The lack of obstacle did make it easier for them to observe the lower floor from a distance, though.

“That’s,” Hayami commented, “a lot of monsters.”

An obvious assessment, but by now the group was used to voice those for the sake of Chiba ; it was best to let the boy rest his eyes when his bug was not needed.

“If we go downstairs, we should probably expect at least multiple battles in a row,” estimated Nakamura. “We’re already low on healing items, that will be tedious.” **  
**“Most of them are earth-aligned, through.” Fuwa looked at the monsters through binoculars, trying to deduce their skills from their appearance. “They will nearly all be too slow to attack us every turn, and we already have the equipment against elemental spells. It’s doable.  
-Hmm. What do you say about that, _leader_?” Nakamura grinned as she said the last word towards Mimura.

Light teasing, he knew, yet he couldn’t help but feel bothered.

 It had started weeks ago, when observing the class representatives doing a report after the whole 3-E had finished exploring a dungeon. ‘ _It would be nice if we had a leader in our group_ ’, Mimura had said without thinking. He didn’t have an exact definition of what he even meant with ‘ _leader_ ’. Someone to take care of the documents each group had to fill for the main building, sure, someone to direct them into battle, but there was something more to it, a concept he couldn’t really put into words, nor had he expected to.

But this mere sentence had sparked a discussion among the group. What did it meant, exactly, to be a leader, and would they really be better off with one? Group 3 had Terasaka at its head, and he left all strategy and paperwork to Hazama and Takebayashi, respectively. As for Group 4... The closest thing to a leader they had would probably be Karma, though Mimura would be hard-pressed to explain why his choice would be him out of the six. Was it a question of strength? Of attitude? Charisma? Being able to intimidate people into obeying? Was there some inherent quality to leadership that eluded him? Nobody was really sure, though they could at least say the leader’s job was something to do with ‘giving orders’ and ‘uniting everyone’.  


Nakamura had joked she wouldn’t mind having her ‘own group of slaves’ to do her work, before adding quickly it would probably be really tiring and would rather leave the responsibility to someone else. Chiba and Hayami both had seemed unwilling to push all the work on only one person, and though they hadn’t voiced it, unwilling even more for that person to be one of them. (Sugaya had whispered to Mimura it would indeed be a bad idea, given their prior experience to working in groups the precedent years, though he hadn’t told him any detail on this). Okajima might have been enthusiastic at the idea of being a leader, but he barely spoke three words before the girls glared at him, hands on their weapons. This was the moment Fuwa had chosen to blurt out a ‘ _You know, Mimura was 4th in the Leadership ranking of Volume 16_ ’. He didn’t remember participating in any such ranking, but Fuwa’s most cryptic sentences weren’t to be taken literally most of the time, something to do with a 4th wall and spin-off that only her understood. It was best to leave the details to her and listen to her advice, as she was often spot on.  


Which is how, over the weeks, Mimura somehow felt into the position of ‘leader’ for Group 2.

“Let’s go back and try it later.” He finally said after pondering. “For now, we need to find an healing fountain and level up some more.”

The truth was, being a leader changed absolutely nothing, and pretty much everything.

Mimura didn’t make plans for battle ahead, instead deferring this responsibility to Nakamura and Fuwa, who were much better strategists. He already tried to stop fights within the group even before being at its head, used to be the middleman in such situations -and, he had to admit, because if the girls reduced Okajima’s HP any lower after another skirt lifting incident, Mimura would be the only one left on the frontline in fights, which he would much prefer avoid if possible. And maybe, maybe, he felt the others tended to leave the final decision to him, now, but that might just be a bias of observation from his part. He noticed it because he expected it now, but it might not be any different from how it was before, and there must be important decisions in which he had no say that he didn’t notice because nobody asked him about it. Nothing that Mimura did had changed.

And yet, in his mind, it did change. The pressure. It was probably all a joke they all took only half-seriously except for him (and maybe Hayami and Chiba, it was hard to tell with how professional those two acted sometimes), but he couldn’t help but think they were all his responsibility. He _had_ to make sure they were safe, and he avoided uncertain battles he would have previously attempted, or asked of his classmates to take an healing item when he might have felt before it could wait after one more fight or two. And he was getting worried, too, about how they leveled up slower than the other groups, and it took all their efforts for the gap not to grow any more than this. He had always been wary of his own skills ; he was average in most stats, not that suited for swordsmanship and only filling the role because most of the team was made of mages. But it had ceased to be about him as an individual, and had started to be about all of them, what they would all bring to the class against their teacher and the main building. His role was the same but his priorities clearly had switched.

“Ah, now that I think about it. There was that closed hall we met on the way, right? Okajima, you said we might find an emergency switch at proximity, what about the range? Do you think it could be down there?  
-That might actually be likely. Those kinds of doors are supposed to be opened and closed only from the inside, so the switch can’t be in a convenient place or people would be tempted to use it.”

While overall architecture was Chiba’s speciality, Okajima had an interest in traps and locks. It started from the idea of a giant trap for Korosensei, with dirty magazines as a bait, but recently he also used his knowledge in more varied ways -which might or might have to do with how the girls had started to lock the door behind them whenever they changed into PE clothes- and Mimura had started to rely on him in dungeons.

“And for how the switch might look like? Do you have an idea?  
-It’s might be more like a lever, actually. If it was a switch a monster would have stepped on it after all this time, and the emergency system for those is pretty basic, you can open but not close. Most of the treasure this deep into the dungeon were still there, so I don’t think another group could have come and closed the doors once again recently.  
-Right, this seems logical. Then... Chiba, is there enough light for you to see if you can locate a lever down there? If it’s accessible, I would like you or Hayami to try shooting on it, we might be able to activate it from a distance.  
-It’s a bit dark, but that much isn’t a problem.” The archer replied while getting closer to the edge of the stairs, observing the area below for a moment before declaring: “Ah, there. Behind the Iron Tortoise.  
-Big enough to hit with an arrow?  
-Yeah, but I won’t be able to get a good angle from here if the goal is to move it in the opposite direction. Hayami, you might be able to do it, though, if you use the wall next to it, with your bug it would bounce back to the target, right?” Chiba asked, turning his head to the left.  
“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Hayami replied to his right, taking a moment for locating said lever with binoculars.

Her shooting range wasn’t so high originally that she could have hit such a target, bug or not, but since Chiba didn’t need to buff his bugged skill, any item raising that specific stat was given to her. Given the pair only switched their original weapons to bows recently, one could say they truly were talented.

...It might be a bit inappropriate, but Mimura was envious of them. He wished he could switch to something else, too, a job at the back of the group, without having to get so close to the monsters or shielding his comrades. Maybe guys like Terasaka and his gang could endure a lot of damage, but he didn’t have their HP nor their tolerance to pain. Hell, if he at least had their strength, he might feel a bit more confident going in front, but no, he didn’t have that, didn’t have Maehara’s reflexes sharpened by training against Okano, didn’t have Isogai or Kataoka’s skills in support magic, and he was far, far away from becoming a magic swordsman like Karma. And, needless to say, he wasn’t competent with a bow or firearms either.

...So much for going into heroics.

“Did it work?  
-Yes, I’m pretty sure I heard something moving.” Nakamura replied. “Well, if we’re not going downstairs anyways it’s no point wondering, let’s go back.  
-Urg, I’m not looking forward for the climb.” Fuwa sighed before starting her ascension.

Her feeling was shared among the group, but while they all complained about dungeon exploration at some point or another, they were all used to going in circles by now. Mimura was ready to follow, last of the group as he had been head of the line during their descent, but immediately stopped when seeing that one of their member had yet to move. Sugaya looked at him, like he wanted to add something, but was unsure whether this was the right moment.

“...Sorry, you guys,” Mimura asked toward the others, “could you climb without me and Sugaya? We will catch up to you in a moment.  
-Sure,” Hayami nodded, “we didn’t met any monster on the stairs yet, so it probably won’t be a problem if we divide the group.  
-Well, don’t take too long,” Nakamura added, “or I will tell Korosensei you two are skipping homework to play lovebirds together, I’m sure he would love the story.”

Mimura only replied with an unimpressed glance, which made her smile before turning her head back to the next step. Trying to refute her attempts at trolling would only make her insist on it.

“So, is everything alright?” He finally asked the mage once he was sure they could speak unbothered.

“Ah, yes, sorry, I’m fine, you didn’t need to tell everyone to leave, it’s just... Well, I guess I could get your opinion on this.” Sugaya opened the item bag hanging out on his side. As he was usually the first to get out of MP, he would often be the one to grab potions or antidotal herbs for the others, so naturally he ended up being the one to carry them for everyone. “I asked Okuda if she could create magic ink for me to experiment with boost-giving tattoos, and I did came up with something, but the effect only last a few hours, so I was wondering if it’s best to leave it for before the dungeon boss or if I should draw it while we’re not in a rush.  
-Good question. When you say ‘a few hours’, did you time it?  
-Not really. In fact, I’m not sure if it isn’t affected by the number of fights we get into.  
-True, some items work like that. Well, it’s still impressive if it manages to last that long, though.”

Mimura said that honestly. The idea was great: he had heard already about the strength-boosting ‘Tough guy tattoo’, but this was an adhesive item, which he knew was different from the tattoos Sugaya liked to draw on his arms sometimes. An hour-long boost that didn’t take place in their inventory would be a major advantage, if they could time it properly. Making sure they wouldn’t use it completely before the boss’ room while not wasting it by only putting it on the last moment would take some practice. Maybe they should ask Sugino for tips, with his bug he should have some experience in trying to time his own magic.

****

“I would be tempted to use it right now, we’re kind of in a tight spot if we don’t find a place to heal. I would feel more secure if we get a bit of help into battles. What stats is it supposed to raise, anyways, it’s not Coolness is it?” It wouldn’t be very helpful for fighting, given the mage had yet to learn any Charm spell.  
“Are you implying my tattoos aren’t cool by default?” Sugaya pretended to be offended, but when he raised his eyes away from his bag a small ink bottle in hand, he had a smile on his face. “But nah, it gives a 10% bonus to strength.  
-Strength? That... doesn’t seems very useful for a mage?  
-What? No, it’s for you.”

Mimura blinked.

“Ah. Thank you? But, shouldn’t you have tried for something more helpful for you first?  
****-Eh, I’m fine like that.” Sugaya shrugged, before correcting himself. “I mean, sure, I wouldn’t mind a boost, but that’s no big deal, and lately you’ve been so... unhappy with yourself? You’ve been complaining more about how you should get stronger or stuff like that.  
-Was I?” Mimura had enough self-awareness to know he could be quite vocal when he wasn’t satisfied with his situation, but to that extent? “Sorry, I didn’t know I was getting annoying.  
-That’s not- Look, I just wanted to do something nice for you, there’s no hidden motive or anything.”   


****

Sugaya unbottled the ink in his hand while talking. A long, thin stalk was stuck to the cap, with hair on the other side. Mimura had not yet see the artist make tattoos with a brush, but he supposed it was more convenient to transport.

“Can I have your arm, please?  
-My- Oh, right. Wow, Can’t believe I’m getting a tattoo. What would my parents say if they knew.  
-If they don’t want you to get a tattoo then they should get you money to get more items.  
-Ha, I wish. It would be easier.”

Mimura expected a joking reply, a comment on how Sugaya’s own parents had restricted his pocket money when they figured out he was spending it all in art supplies instead of equipment, but the boy stayed silent as he painted strange arabesques on Mimura’s skin. The artist wasn’t usually against small talk when working, but maybe the task was demanding more focus than expected. Mimura went quiet. He didn’t want to disturb his friend, and it was interesting to see him work from such an angle.

****

“...You know, I like the way we do thing as it is.” Sugaya finally said.  
“Drawing boosts instead of getting them by items?  
-That too. But. You know. How the whole team acts.” As Mimura looked at him confused, Sugaya added. “Dismantling traps, using our bugs to progress instead of fighting. Maybe we’re getting behind the other groups, and we get into trouble because we don’t have an healer or a tank, but... we’re still finding a way to make it work, even if it’s not very conventional. I like it.” He stopped talking an instant as he finished drawing a rune. “And I like you being our leader, instead of someone like Isogai or Kataoka. I think you fit us better.”

Mimura wasn’t sure how to reply to that. He could understand it was a compliment, but he never have been that good on handling them. As for the group, it was hard to understand liking it. This messy team, where the girls always got in fights with their only proper swordsman, where they constantly had to go back on their tracks because the monsters were too powerful, where they had to count each gold piece they got because another potion could mean life or death for them...  


“...Yeah, I think I like it too, leading this group.”

They might all be a team of barely organised brats, but as much as Mimura complained, they were all good friends, and if he was given the chance to change groups he didn’t think he would take it.  


“Glad to hear that.” Sugaya sealed his ink bottle and put it away in his bag. “So, how does it feel?  
-Hmm, I do feel stronger.” A message appeared in Mimura’s mind, informing him of his stat raise. “Guess I only need to try it now. Come on, let’s join back the others, before Nakamura starts inventing another dramatic story.  
-As you wish, _leader_.” Sugaya grinned at him, before suddenly remembering something. “Ah, right, by the way, the effects only last a few hours, but the ink itself stay a whole week, so don’t use that as a reference point.  
-A whole- _And you couldn’t have told me that before tattooing me?!_ ”

Maybe Mimura was wrong, after all, he really should consider changing groups.


End file.
